leaf empire
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: the human and demon kingdoms have been at war for ten years and humans are slowly losing ground but now a old friend of prince sasuke contacts him and wants to help but wait HE'S A HALF-DEMON AND SON OF THEIR ENEMY'S LEADER parings naru? sasusaku neji?...
1. the message

Do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

**Leaf Empire**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke Uchiha the youngest son of the king of the Konoha kingdom and general of the armies was currently fighting against the army of the demon empire who had declared war on the human lands 10 years prior hen Sasuke was only 8 he was currently fighting against the head of the assault and losing

Sasuke had just been thrown back by the large ogre demon as it brought its hands up above its head and brought them down only to meet Sasuke's broad sword Sasuke struggled to push the ogre back but got thrown back instead and his broad sword flew out of his hand as he fell onto the ground

"My lord" came the voice of one of the soldiers (remember he is the prince) who tried to go and help but was cut off by a large spider demon

The ogre brought its hands above its head once more and Sasuke couldn't do anything but right before it could bring it down its head was taken off and it fell to the side

"What the hell" Sasuke said getting to his feet and retrieving his sword as what was left of the demon army retreated Sasuke went over to where the ogres head was to find out what it was that saved him and saw a dagger sticking out of the head which looked familiar

"Are you all right my lord?" asked the female weapon master Tenten

"Tenten is this one of yours" Sasuke asked taking the dagger out of the ogres head and handing it to her

"No it's not but I have never seen anything with such craftsmanship before" she said before handing it back

"Are you all right my lord" the dragon blader Neji asked before noticing the dagger "where did you find that" he asked

"it beheaded the demon that was about to kill me why do you know it" Sasuke asked Neji

"Actually I'm surprised you don't that's the signature of the king of thieves" Neji said surprising them all

_'So that's why it seems so familiar'_ Sasuke thought as he flicked open the base of the hilt

"What how did you do that?" Tenten asked

"I used to know the person who made these when I was a kid but he left right after the war began" Sasuke said pulling out a piece of paper

"Wait you knew the king of thieves" Neji said surprised

"Yeah he was a five year old kid" Sasuke said causing Neji to drop to the ground crying

"A prince befriending a thief" said the wyvern knight Kiba who had just got there "what will happen next he's also the son of the demon lord"

"Yeah but he is the best at hiding himself I mean not even Hizashi could detect him" Sasuke said with a chuckle as Neji's crying became more apparent

"So what does that note say?" Kiba asked as Sasuke began reading the note that was inside the dagger

_'The cunning fox and the lord wolf meet atop of the mountain of light and dark to __reveal__ the truth of past__'_

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kiba asked

"It means he wants us to meet on the mountain on the border of the human and demon lands but what he means by the truth of path I have no clue" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Wait how do you know it's him?" Tenten asked curious

"We always wrote messages like this it was our way of telling each other whenever we were going to pull a prank" he said with a chuckle

"The prince used to be a delinquent and I thought he was always this dull" the white mage Hinata said in a bored tone

"What you thought I always had a stick up the ass" Sasuke asked

"You said it not me" Hinata said holding her hands in a defensive position

"So what are we going to do?" Kiba asked

"Well I'm going to see if I can get him to come back since his skill with making blades surpasses you dad Tenten" Sasuke said as Tenten's jaw hit the floor

"WHAT!!" Tenten yelled

"Yeah he is not only the best thief but the best smith as well" Sasuke said "though he also had a unique talent with illusions as well"

"Aren't illusions black magic?" Hinata asked highly interested

"Yeah but he didn't need to use any Mana actually he never got any instruction on it either" Sasuke said scratching the back of his head

"I'm going with you if you are going" Neji said

"Why" Sasuke asked

"One it's on the border of the demon realm and I want to see the person who was able to steal from a place that my dad was guarding" Neji said with a twitch

"Ok" Sasuke said with a frightened look on his face

"If my cousins going I'll go to keep him under control" Hinata said with a sigh

"I want to see this guy's ability to make weapons so I'm going as well" Tenten said

"I'll go as well" Kiba said with a sigh and a bark from Akamaru who was sitting on his head

"Wait what are we going to tell you father and S-Sakura" Neji said as Sasuke almost fainted in fear

"Tell my father that I'm going to try and get someone with great skill to join us and tell Sakura I'm running from her and screaming like a girl" Sasuke said with pure terror in his voice

"Ok I'll send the message but I don't think that Sakura will like it that you're not going back right away" Kiba said walking away

"I'll burn that bridge when I get there until then I'll run as fast as I can" Sasuke said

"where are the horses?" he asked as they were gone they then began to look for the horses it took them about three hours to find them and another three days to get to the Hanyou mountain the only indecent was Kiba getting pummelled for peeping on the girls and trying to grope Tenten's ass which left him with a slap mark on the side of his face

They had left their horses at the bottom of the hill and they were quickly finding out why most people didn't come back do to the mist

"Hey Sasuke what's this guy like?" Tenten asked

"Well the last time I saw him he had aim as good as yours he could probably sneak past the best aura detector" Sasuke responded not noticing a twitch from both Hinata and Tenten "but if were to put his thieving skills to a prank he could do anything" he then chuckled

"What about raising the dead?" Kiba asked

"He can't do that" Sasuke said

"Because someone did" he said pointing forwards at the zombies heading towards them

"Hinata shield spell now" Sasuke called out as a blue orb appeared around them and a spell circle appeared beneath them

"It won't last long so we need to think of something fast" Hinata said

"Tenten how many can you take out at once?" Sasuke asked

"Five maybe ten but not all" she said

"Fuck Hinata can you use one of the healing spells on them?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah but their enemies" Hinata said unsure "Yes but they are dead aren't they" Sasuke said

"Ahh so it will hurt them instead of healing them" Hinata said

"And the rest of us kill the rest" Sasuke said drawing his sword Kiba drew his javelin and Neji drew one long swords and one short sword (like Akira from samurai deeper kyo which I don't own) they were now getting ready to kill the undead when out of nowhere a large snake made of lava appeared and slaughtered the undead and just began looking at the group through the shield

"Shit I wish we had Ino with us so she could use some water magic" Kiba said the rest of the group just shook their heads in agreement

"You're looking for the master aren't you" the snake asked shocking them

"Uhh yeah?" Sasuke said with uncertainty in his voice as the shield fell the lava snake gestured for them to follow and began to slither away

"Should we follow?" Neji asked putting away his swords

"I guess so" Sasuke said chasing after the snake with the others a few feet behind after a hour they got to a thick fog and had to follow the light of the lava snake when the fog lifted they saw a clearing with a large house made of wood and beside it was a lake of lava which the serpent had just went into

"it's been a while cry baby" came a voice from the top of the house when they looked up they saw a boy with a cloak over his head covering his hair he had crystal blue eyes and whisker like birth marks

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Sasuke shouted back as the boy laughed

"Hey I'm the one that always saves your ass you idiot" the boy said "That's true" Sasuke said looking at the floor

"What the hell?" Kiba said looking at what was happening "they're acting like brothers"

"Seems like it" Neji said in shock (he is the prince remember so he doesn't have to treat anyone as an equal much less a brother) the boy then jumped down off the roof "come on" he said walking into the house

"Hinata do you detect any illusions?" Sasuke asked

"No why?" she asked

"Because he uses them to hide his pranks" Sasuke said walking forward but continually looking to the sides when they entered the house they saw it was actually well kept and there were swords displayed on all the walls and Tenten looked like a little kid that had just gotten their first puppy

"Tenten you will have time to look at the swords later" Neji said pulling her out of the hallway

"So Naruto why did you leave ten years ago?" Sasuke asked the boy who just sighed

"Heh you know that's the reason why I asked you to come here" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Neji asked "Remember when you asked me who my parents were Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Yeah you said you didn't want to talk about it" Sasuke answered

"Well all I know about my mom is that she is human and well my dad well most people don't really like him" Naruto said

"What do you mean was you're father executed?" Hinata asked Naruto just chuckled

"Oh no my father well let's just say is part of the reason why I came to this mountain" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Hanyou translates into half-demon which means half-human and half-demon which is what I am" he said pulling down the hood revealing fox ears and three tails. Hinata on instinct at seeing a demon threw a sacred seal at him which hit him in the center of the face before burning up

"And what was that supposed to do?" Naruto asked

"It was supposed to kill a demon" Hinata said

"You do realize I am only half which means I am also half human" Naruto stated "so it only gives me a really irritating itch" rubbing his forehead

"Sorry" Hinata said

"Wait then who is your father" Neji asked

"Ironically he's the one who started this war" Naruto said with a laugh as their jaws hit the floor

"What you're father is the demon emperor" Sasuke asked

"Yeah pretty weird isn't it?" Naruto asked

"But that would make you" Neji began

"Yes the second prince of the demon empire" Naruto said

"But then why are you here?" Tenten asked

"Because if I did I would be in the same position as Sasuke" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Neji asked

"When my father dies my half-brother would take the throne but for Sasuke it will be his brother who takes the throne plus my brother's an ass and his mother's a bitch" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Oh I thought you were going to say you don't like your father" Sasuke said with a chuckle

"Well it's that too" Naruto said as a strong demonic aura was felt

"What the hell is that" Neji asked as they all looked towards the window

"That would be my brother" Naruto said leaving the room "Where are you going?" Kiba demanded

"To save your asses" Naruto said with a serious tone heading out the door "if I were you I would stay in here" Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, ten-ten and Hinata then looked out the window and saw a man with long silver hair he looked about 19 years old and completely human he wore a Pauldron on his left shoulder a cuirass on his right shoulder was a large fur he wore a Sashinuki Hakama on his legs and he also wore a set of ankle high boots he had two black marks on his cheeks the only part of him that didn't look entirely human was his pointed ears pointed ears in his sash he had a small katana and a medium broadsword in his right hand he was holding a katana larger than the one he had on his waist they couldn't figure out just how he was a demon.

As Naruto left the house he felt his guests head to the window he just let out a sigh "so bro what are you doing here I told you I'm not going to join our father's army" Naruto said to him

"Actually our father sent me here to give you this" he said throwing the sword in his hand over to Naruto

"Now why would I want that when I have can forge my own demonic weapons eh Sesshomaru?" Naruto asked (so his blades are Tenseiga and Tōkijin)

"Don't ask me why father would want to give a pathetic half-breed like you the Tessaiga but he also told me to extend the offer again but I don't think it will be necessary since I can sense those insects in your house brother well that and to tell you my mother wants to see you" Sesshomaru said indicating Sasuke and the others

"Well you can tell that bitch she can go fuck a rock. So you're going to kill me?" Naruto asked like it was a trivial matter

"No but I bet our father will be disappointed" Sesshomaru said tuning around and flying away on the fur Naruto waited a few minutes before picking up the sword and heading back into the house

"DAMN I HATE HIM" Naruto Said as he entered the house

"You said that that was you're brother but how can that be when he's human?" Hinata asked getting a chuckle from Naruto

"That's why he's one of the more dangerous demons since he can look that human but trust me he is completely demonic and completely emotionless and you haven't seen his demon form" Naruto said in an annoyed tone

"But what did he come here for?" Neji asked in a suspicious tone

"To try and get me to join the demon empire and to give me this" Naruto said holding up the sword

"Why the sword though I don't know" he then went into the back and put the sword away

"So Sasuke what do you think should we trust him?" Neji asked when Naruto left the room

"I don't know I doubt he would have known about the war before it happened and he would probably know more about the demons and the inner workings of their government with his father being who he is" Sasuke said

"Yes but what if it's just a trap and he's trying to get us to trust him so he can kill your father?" Tenten asked

"I'm sure he won't betray us I mean we were best friends when we were kids and that's if my father get's past the fact he's half-demon without trying to kill him" Sasuke said with a sigh

"Well there's that but I bet your father would want to test him before he let him join and he would probably put him on our unit under your command" Neji said _'if that happens I don't care __what my father says I'm transferring to another unit'_ were his thoughts

"Well that wouldn't be so bad" Hinata said with a small blush on her cheeks surprising Neji

"He's corrupted you no-o-o-o" Neji cried as everyone looked at him with embarrassment

"Well besides the fact he's a major cutie I guess we could give him a chance" Tenten said getting a sigh from both of the non-crying guys while Neji just cried harder before until Hinata knocked him out when Naruto returned he was surprised to find Neji on the floor

"Ok why is he on the floor?" Naruto asked pointing at Neji "He got annoying so I knocked him out" Hinata said "Why is it every girl I meet is violent" Naruto asked out loud while laughing

"That's one of the world's greatest mysteries and the reason why I came here as fast as I could" Sasuke said with a chuckle

"It still amazes me at how you to talk to each other" Kiba said to them

"Why dog boy?" Naruto asked pissing Kiba off "Well for one my name is Kiba and he's the freaking prince!" he yelled

"So?" Naruto said "prince is just a word everyone is all equal"

"What are you a thieving prophet?" Tenten asked

"Nope I'm just laid back idiot" Naruto responded with a laugh

"Well you got idiot right" Sasuke said "hey where's the washroom?" he asked

"Head down the hall to your right" Naruto said as Sasuke left the room "if you don't mind me asking what are your names?"

"My names Tenten this is Hinata you know Kiba's name and the cry baby is Neji" Tenten told him

"No the cry baby is Sasuke" he said getting a laugh from them ass three pop's were heard down the hall "YES!!" he cried as Sasuke came back completely soaked "what's wrong Sasuke you fall in the toilet" he began to laugh like a idiot

"I'll kick your ass" Sasuke said trying to tackle Naruto to the ground but missed do to the fact Naruto had jumped out of the window Sasuke then went after him while the others were all looking on in shock at the two it took until Hinata got annoyed and kicked their asses and chased down Naruto (they can kill some of the most dangerous demons yet they can't beat one pissed priestess)

"You know Naruto I never thought you would be a coward" Sasuke said with a laugh as Hinata dragged his beat up body into the house

"I have learned a lot after I left one this is when facing a pissed off women run for your life" Naruto said with a laugh as he got up from where Hinata had dropped him

"Hey how are you up so soon?" Sasuke asked since his body still hurt too much to move

"One good thing about being a half-demon is that I heal a hell of a lot faster" he said with a smile

"Oh if you want I can show you to the rooms you can use since I doubt you would want to sleep in a tent again" every able person agreed and he brought them to the second level Kiba and Neji were going to stay together Hinata was going to sleep in the same room as Tenten and Sasuke was going to have the room beside his.

When they came down Neji was still knocked out and Sasuke was gone "hey Naruto what do you have to drink in thus place?" came his voice from the kitchen

"Well there's five bottles of alcohol from the demon lands in the back"

"Wait you have alcohol in this place" Kiba cut off

"Yeah but it's ten times stronger than the stuff your probably used to" Naruto said with a smile

"LET'S GET WASTED!" Kiba yelled with a perverted smile until Tenten and Hinata gave him a smack down (girl's4 guys0)

"Do you have anything else?" Hinata asked wiping Kiba's blood off her fist

"well there's water and some juice other than that there's nothing" he said with increasing dread as the girls left the room he let out a sigh of relief to the fact he was still alive he then picked up Kiba and Neji and brought them into their rooms.

That night Naruto was sitting on the roof looking up at the night sky "hey Naruto what you doing?" came Sasuke's voice from the window below him "oh I think some of my brother's dog instincts rubbed off on me" Naruto said surprising Sasuke "what do you mean you're a dog?" he asked as he climbed onto the roof

"No no no my father is a fox demon but Sesshomaru's mother is a dog demon so when two different types of demon's mate the more it's a fifty fifty chance of becoming one or the other in my elder brother's case his mother's blood was more dominant" Naruto explained (in reality I have no clue about what would happen) getting a laugh from Sasuke

"So your father is his mother's bitch eh?" they both shared a laugh at the thought of the demon emperor being whipped

"Yeah I just hope that I won't be put in his situation when I am married" Naruto said lying down

"So you plan on joining my father's empire?" Sasuke asked lying down beside him

"Yeah it's better than the alternative" was the response

"Why did you choose now to contact me and not send messages every so often?" Sasuke asked

"I couldn't when I was in the demon lands and after I left I knew that you probably were too busy protecting the lands to read them" Naruto said in a depressed tone

"Don't speak nonsense I have wishing you were fighting alongside me like old times" Sasuke said with a sigh "I just hope my father won't want to kill you but I know he'll put you with my unit if he does let you join" Sasuke said with a laugh

"But there is more as to why you came here isn't there?"

"Yeah to learn how to use a sword" Naruto said with a laugh but Sasuke could see the pain in his eyes when he mentioned it

"Naruto I know you better than that you wouldn't seclude yourself just for that now what was it?" Sasuke said

"It's personal someone close to me died that's all I'm going to say alright" Naruto said in a tone that surprised Sasuke since he never spoke with hate in his voice before he left

"Alright but if you want to talk about it I'm here" Sasuke said climbing back into his room

_'__Why__ did you betray my heart like that?' _were his thought's as he went back to his room

**End chapter**

So how did you like the first chapter I will now put up the profiles for the Naruto characters mentioned in the chapter and for Sesshomaru's go to an Inuyasha site or read the manga and what's Sesshomaru's mother's name? and I'm not going to be working on this fic a lot so be patient and the title may change if someone gives me a good enough name as for Naruto's paring it's either going to be Naruhina or naruten personally I'm leaning towards naruhina especially with the way I want them to get together.

**Naruto: **aka king of thieves. Known weapons: throwing daggers. Naruto is and Hanyou kitsune Yokai son of the demon emperor and a currently unknown woman. He is the best friend of Sasuke Uchiha his past after he left the kingdom's capital at the age of eight but it is known that he began to become an illusion master he also spent time inside the demon lands it is unknown exactly what happened during that time except he got addicted to the demon beverage 'blood wine' he also has found out who his father was when he got back to the Konoha kingdom he stayed in a small village on the border before going to Hanyou mountain where he learned how to use the sword before contacting Sasuke.

**Sasuke Uchiha** second prince of Konoha kingdom. Main weapon: broadsword his best friend was Naruto who disappeared at the age of eight when the war was declared he started to learn how to use the sword from the best in the kingdom he then entered the military academy and made a few friends Kiba Hinata Ino Neji and Tenten when he graduated he was given command of a special unit made of his friends and everywhere they get sent he tries to find his lost friend but had no luck until he was contacted and had his ass saved once again. He is currently engaged to Sakura Haruno princess of the land of cherry blossom

**Kiba Inuzuka: **son of the head of Inuzuka clan. Main weapon: javelin. Partner: Akamaru. Even though he is the only son of the Inuzuka clan he is not the heir to the clan his older sister Hana will become head when their mother dies. He spends most of his off duty time reading the icha-icha paradise books and peeping on the women in the bathhouses with Jiraiya or training with Akamaru the rest is getting drunk. When on missions he usually spies on Hinata and Tenten when they take a bath which usually gets him a major beat down from the two girls.

**Hinata Hyuga** heir of the Hyuga clan. Main weapons: staff and long sword/white magic. Hinata is nothing like the rest of her family always breaking rules and never really following tradition she likes to wear skin tight close even though it doesn't just go against what normal girls would wear but also against what a normal mage would wear since they are basically priestesses but she usually hangs out around Tenten and Ino but she also tries to find the one guy she wants to marry now that she's a adult now. She also has an interest in the dark arts.

**Neji Hyuga: **guardian of Hinata. Main weapon: a katana and a chisakatana. He is the elder cousin of Hinata and Hanabi his uncle the current head of the clan told him to make sure Hinata is kept safe and to make sure no one corrupts her (uh oh)and test any man that wants to be with Hinata and one day Hanabi. he is called a dragon blader since he can take immense amounts of pain before giving in unless it's given to him by Hinata then he just hopes he's still a man after words (yikes) but when it comes to keeping his younger cousin safe he's willing to take on the demon emperor (or so he says). He has a major crush on his team mate Tenten.

**Tenten:**weapon mistress. Main weapon: large Boomerang, secondary weapon: anything she can get her hands on. She isn't from a clan like most of the other people from her unit but she will do her best to show them that you don't need a clan to be strong. When battling her if she can get her hands on something you might just loose on one occasion she killed a demon with a metal tea cup.

**Ino Yamanka:** head sorceress. Main weapon: rapier/black magic. After the previous head sorceress (there are also sorcerers) Kushina vanished 18 years ago the search for someone who came close to her power lent them to her she might only currently be half as powerful as Kushina but her power increases daily she can be stubborn at times and breaks the rules but she always shows respect to her superior but she keeps up the search for her predecessor or any clue as to where she is or why she vanished or if she had any family since they would be ten times stronger than her.

**Sakura Haruno:** princess of the land of cherry blossoms. Main weapon: piss her off and you'll be in orbit. For an alliance between the Konoha and sakurabana (cherry blossom) kingdoms she is to be married to the youngest prince. She was taught by the healing sage Tsunade who has just as bad temper as she does and is just as strong but even thought she knows healing magic she isn't a mage since mages are trained in every white magic art not just the healing arts but he strength is just as good as Tsunade's so DO NOT PISS HER OFF. She also has Sasuke as some people would say thoroughly whipped thanks to her temper.


	2. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	3. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
